1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit employed in a computer to enable the computer to enter different standby modes when the computer is turned off.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer is turned off by a user, a power supply circuit of the computer still generates and provides at least two standby voltages, such as 3V and 5V, to important circuits of the computer according to the advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) specification. Thus, the normal computer is power-wasting.
Therefore, a new power supply circuit is needed.